Maddie Ross
|birth=Jan. 31st, 2518 |death=September 21st, 2552 |rank= |gender=Female |height=6'3 |weapons=* * * |equipment= |hair=Black |eyes=Brown |notable= |enhance= |servnumber= |affiliation= * ** ***12th Divisiom ***1st Regiment ***4th Battalion }} Personality Maddie is very straightforward, honest, and collected. Often showing little emotion, sometimes even in the most intense of combat situations. But talk to her for a little bit, and you'll notice something different: A warm, sweet, beautiful woman. And being the first female soldier in her family, she had a lot to be proud of. She was also a big tomboy. History Childhood Not much is known about her childhood, except for that she enjoyed playing baseball. She was also a big roughhouse, often choosing to stand along with the boys as they mostly enjoyed fighting and sports, unlike most girls on Boundary. Battle on Blue Lava In 2538, Maddie participated in her first UNSC mission. She was in a large anti-insurrection squadron on Venus when they attacked. Maddie also expressed she was a good shot by easily taking out 6 innies on her first mission; an achievement earned within a 3 minute time frame. Battle of Actium During the , Maddie boarded to aid in the battle of Actium, but her battalion received substantial casualties and were forced to retreat with over 300 dead and 450 injured, including her. The entire UNSC Charon crew witnessed in horror as the planet, , was glassed. This battle not only left emotional scars, but physical scars as well. Her left ear has a small portion of the earlobe missing, and a faint scar can be seen under it. Battle of Base Duff Maddie and her regiment were faced with the order to begin the defense of Chaon, as well as to expect mass casualties after Covenant invasion began. Once breaking the atmosphere, Maddie's platoon immediately evacuated Base Duff and prepared to return fire to Covenant gunfire. The group was met with several and a outside of Duff Presidio, and were ambushed. The attack resulted in a third of Spencer's platoon's annihilation, and the remaining 20 quickly escaped. Finally, all but 5 marines were left, including Maddie. This group of Marines eventually located Tara-021, who they saved just before her execution by a Sangheili zealot. Continuing their plan to escape the base, the 6 hid inside of Duff Central for only several minutes until Lily Baker and Alan Thang were injured by and an immense explosion. This slowed the group down significantly, allowing a Covenant warrior to, unfortunately, kill Bernd Echinger. Maddie continued to move along with her group after recovering Gabriel-074, who along with Tara-021, successfully inferred and hypothesized the objective of the Covenant's invasion: Acquiring the Agony Rod. As a team, they worked their way into the abandoned Archives in an attempt to salvage the Agony Rod, unfortunately, their plot to acquire the Rod and strip the Covenant of it went haywire. The Covenant were already in the Archives, far ahead of them. A Plasma grenade skimmed through the air in a ball of light, and detonated, reducing Spencer Hayes to but a pulp, and sending Maddie into a rage, killing the zealot who threw the grenade. The group initially paused, trying to cope with the past hour, but eventually forced themselves to delve deeper into the sector. Death Maddie was left behind along with an injured Tara-021, who would aid her out of the Archives in case of an emergency, however, she secretly followed Gabriel-074 and his group in an attempt to continue fighting. Maddie entered in the encasement holding the Agony Rod with a grenade to her chest. She screamed "Axios!" as she fell upon her grenade, taking a Mgalekgolo with her. Her sacrifice allowed Lily Baker to escape with the Rod in her hands. Category:UNSC Personnel Category:UNSC Marine Corps Personnel Category:Females Category:Human Category:UPgradedverse